Pour une nuit
by Seih
Summary: Elijah, l'homme sérieux de la fratrie Mikaelson cède à ses pulsions auprès d'une belle blonde endormie. Vampire/Lemon


Salut à toutes !

Voilà un OS sur le couple Elijah/Caroline

Souhaitons que vous l'aimiez.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne visite et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Résumé : Elijah, l'homme sérieux de la fratrie Mikaelson cède à ses pulsions auprès d'une belle blonde endormie.

* * *

"Tu ne l'approches pas Bekah" grondai Elijah, la main serré autour de la gorge de sa sœur.

"Pourquoi ?" s'énerva Rebekah "Elle est la raison pour laquelle Kol a été poignardé. Elle mérite de mourir."

"J'ai promis à Klaus de protéger Caroline. Je tiens toujours mes promesses Rebekah !" exposa calmement Elijah mais, avec une allusion de menace derrière les yeux.

"Oh je vois de quoi il s'agit ! Tu as envie du bébé vampire" Rebekah souriais d'un air satisfait et arracha la main d'Elijah de sa gorge.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bekah," dit-il imperturbable

Rebekah grondai de dégoût.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour que vous la protégiez comme ça. Elle me rappelle tellement Tatia Lijah !"

Elijah se tourna vers Rebekah :

« Laisse là, si jamais je te revois ici, je ne serai pas aussi courtois, que tu sois ma sœur ou non ! »

Il entendit grogner avant de sentir un courant d'air. Quand il fût certain qu'elle avait disparu, il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa légèrement. Il aperçut à travers la fenêtre, le Sheriff Forbes marcher vers lui

"Vous êtes.." demandai le Sheriff après avoir ouvert la porte.

Il sourit et lui tendit la main.

«Je suis Elijah. Je suis ici pour voir Caroline."

* * *

Elijah frappa à la porte de Caroline. Après un moment de silence, il tourna la poignée et haletait à la vue qui se jouer devant lui. Étendu sur le lit, la vampire blonde, vêtu d'une nuisette noire qui s'accrochait à ses courbes et révèle le haut de son décolleté. Elle dormait, un masque de nuit couvrant ses yeux. Il s'avança souriant quand de sa bouche émanait des ronflements doux. Il fronça les sourcils quand soudain elle eut le souffle coupé.

"S'il te plait "

Elijah s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa légèrement sa joue, sa peau était comme de la soie.

"Caroline?"

"S'il te plaît." Elle saisit son bras et l'attira vers elle. "J'ai besoin de toi " a-t-elle respiré. Elle prit sa main et l'abaissa au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il inspira profondément, ses doigts caressait involontairement sa poitrine, envoyant des picotements aigus dans tout le corps. Il a eu de nombreuses femmes avant, mais personne ne l'avait jamais autant exciter que la femme couchée à côté de lui. Il dut se forcer a ne pas la faire sienne sur-le-champ. Il n'était pas Klaus, qui avait tendance à agir de manière impulsive et ne pas penser aux conséquences. Hésitant, il retira sa main et l'entendis gémir.  
"Touche moi."

Ses paroles ont déclenché sa bête intérieure, ses remparts briser, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit et ouvrit la bouche, il prit cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Il marque lentement sa peau crémeuse de baisers, en commençant par le coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton et de son cou arqué. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou et respira l'odeur de sa peau, le parfait mélange de lavande et de féminité.

"Plus bas, maintenant" t-elle plaidé, sa voix douce et pointue.

Il a tenu et appuyer ses petits baisers entre ses seins. Elle gémit bruyamment et il leva les yeux. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière dans le plaisir. Il sentait la fierté gonfle à l'intérieur de lui pour la faire réagir de cette façon.

"Ne t'arrête pas Tyler" Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il se figea et recula en arrière pour s'éloigner de la femme dont il était en train de devenir accroc. Il avait fait une erreur en venant dans sa chambre, la toucher et céder à ses désirs. Elle rêvait d'un autre homme, avec qui elle était intime. Elijah reviens doucement à la réalité qui le mit en colère. Elle n'était pas la sienne et il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire.

"Pourquoi as-tu arrêté? Tu ne veux pas de moi?" Elle gémit en se léchant les lèvres.

Elijah essayait en se forçant à rebrousser chemin de quitter cette chambre. Il a refusé d'être aspiré dans une situation qu'il regretterait plus tard. Mais une voix dans le fond de son esprit lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas.

"S'il te plaît, je ne peux plus attendre."

Il se retourna et vit qu'elle avait soulevé sa nuisette pour révéler une paire de sous-vêtements en dentelles noirs. Elle écarta ses jambes et baissa la main pour toucher le sommet de ses cuisses.

Une partie de lui penser qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle le faisait. Il voulait croire que la tenue, la séduction avec pour but de l'exciter. Elle était éveillée et feint de dormir pour lui. Mais elle n'était pas l'innocente Caroline qui, dans son esprit ne pourrait jamais être attirée par lui. Elle le méprisait pour ce qu'il a fait pour la mère de Elena et Bonnie. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle attrapa le tissu du costume et écrasa son corps contre le sien.

"S'il te plaît fait moi l'amour." Elle saisit ses cheveux et tira, cambrant vers l'avant. Elle commença a déshabiller Elijah jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nu.

Juste pour une nuit il oublia que ce qu'il faisait à cette Caroline était mal. Il le regretterait sans doute un jour, c'était sûr !


End file.
